1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a transformation device, and more particularly, to a PCIe bridge transformation device and a method thereof applied to access the data in the lock state in a storage unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is necessary to safely access the storage unit in certain specific circumstances. The storage units may generally indicate hard drives, USBs and solid-state hard drives, and so on. For example, in order to avoid the confidential data leakage, companies may prohibit the employees from possessing the USB or external hard drive in the office. Nonetheless, such forbiddance still fails to avoid someone copying the confidential data leakage intentionally by USB, and external hard drive, and so on. Moreover, the employees may lose faith in the place where they have been working to because of the unfair policy.
As to another access validity for the storage unit is to install encrypted software in the computer host. All the data which is wrote in the storage unit through the computer host is encrypted by the encrypted software, and when the data in the storage unit is read through the computer host, it is also deciphered through the encrypted software. However, the methods mentioned above may have two shortcomings as follows.
1. The operation efficiency of the computer host degrades, resulting in inconvenience to the user.
2. The encrypted software is deciphered or duplicated easily, resulting in the data security decreases.
In conclusion, the inventor of the present disclosure has been mulling the technical problems over and then designs a PCIe bridge transformation device and a method thereof to improve the current shortcomings so as to promote the industrial practicability.